User blog:Johnny Warlegend/4/19/2014 Alpha Update Video
This is the Pirates Online Rewritten(POR) Daily Alpha Update for Saturday, April 19th, 2014. Note: *Alpha Updates are finally back! We have a completed launcher; alpha will be coming soon! Official Developer Message This is a Savvy Saturday Update. Developers release them every Saturday, and this is the one for 19/04/2014 or 04/19/2014 depending on the location. Ahoy everyone! This has been an action packed two weeks of no updates, along with that there is much we have to go over today. Our developers have been working very hard to make this update a reality. This may not look like a huge update right away but it is a major stepping stone to others. We have a working Launcher to POR. You may ask, "why is this important?" Well, previously the code to the game was open source. You ran it by going through CMD and actually telling it to load. This is a very confusing process to others and it takes time to memorize all the steps, not to mention the security issues of a game being open source. With the launcher, the code WILL be compiled to an unreadable file to the public eye. The launcher will tell it to load and will load the correct pirate with the corresponding account. Second, having a launcher allows personalized account that only you can access. In the past you had to customize the code to change your name etc. If ye noticed in the prior Alpha Updates the character loaded as Jack Gleaming. To change the name you need to manually code it. For this reason we had a bit of a task. Without a proper server working yet, how can we accept names and change them "over the air". For that reason, when you sign up for an alpha key we will manually code your name for you. There will be few clothing options for the time being considering that there is not a proper inventory system working yet and it takes hours to code the different clothes, it will dramatically halt production if we have to code everyone's pirate to their specific liking. In the future once we have a working loot/inventory system you will be able to change your clothes as done in POTCO. Fourth, the launcher can tell if you have entered in an incorrect Account ID and Password. As for what you can do in the game right now, well all you can do in the game is log on and walk around at this current point. The team has made amazing progress with this launcher and with the game. I would like to personally say who worked on what and give credit where it is properly deserved. The first few weeks of Alpha WILL be offline play. We are having server issues and intend to only release a server when it is 100% functional. This update was in the works for two weeks. We apologize for any inconveniences but safety is first at POR and we taken our time to program and the launcher functional in a secure way. Also another update. Alpha Key Sign Ups will tentatively begin on the 25th. Please note: This launcher currently only works on PC's. We are yet to have a working launcher on a mac. ______________________ Credit: Jackson Schott & Mike Wass: Finding the source code to the launcher and all the resource files, aka everything you need to rebuild it. The Python Developer Team: They work amazingly on the game every day and have made a working copy. They are the ones who built the game and have it to the point where it is. The .py devs who worked on this project are: TheGleamings, Xxvectormodsxx, Jack Swordcrash, Tyman, Jackson Schott and Leon Stormmonk. Jack Swordcrash & Mike Wass: Rebuilding the launcher and setting up accounts for alpha testers. ______________________ Newly Added: *A working Launcher Downloads: *Coming Soon to alpha key winners Official Site: http://pirates-online-rewritten.com Special Thanks... *To the POR Staff for remaking the game and for releasing these updates! Check out my channel for more POR videos! ➜ http://tiny.cc/JDP Subscribe for more daily updates(it's free)! ➜ http://tiny.cc/SUBJDP Category:Blog posts